


I Propose

by Badsadspacedads (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom krennic, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, power bottom Krennic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Badsadspacedads
Summary: Galen stood outside Orson’s office in the corps of engineers headquarters. He had rehearsed his script relentlessly and accounted for any of the detours Orson might take during their conversation, he hopes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandlimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/gifts), [MayLovelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/gifts).



> *Disclaimer* this is a re-write of part of the catalyst novel and thus is not completely plagiarism free. Therefore, I do not take full credit for this.
> 
> Inspired by this post on tumblr: https://badsadspacedads.tumblr.com/post/156503558786/badsadspacedads-emphaticuser

Galen stood outside Orson’s office in the corps of engineers headquarters. He had rehearsed his script relentlessly and accounted for any of the detours Orson might take during their conversation, he hopes. First, he would thank Orson for everything his first job, the rescue, the apartment he was now living in. Orson would feign humility. Then Galen would backpedal to their first few years together. Orson had come into his life at such an uncertain time, Galen’s parents each had died within a few months of each other. His life had lost all continuity. He had no safety net.

_But he had kept Orson waiting!_

He takes a deep breath before entering. Orson would be expecting him on time. The office was less than spectacular, obviously not of Orson’s own design. His friend is seated behind the desk, there is no space in here to accommodate a sitting area for less formal conversations.

Orson himself is striking, as always out of place in the dim office his uniform seems to glow.

Orson stood and gestured towards the chair opposite his.“How good to see you again. How are Lyra and…the child?”

“Jyn,” Galen provided. _This was not how he wanted to start off. Trust Orson to derail him from the beginning._

“Have all of you adjusted to being back in the Core?”

Galen grimaces he’ll just have to come out and say it. “It hasn’t been easy—especially since Lyra left me.”

Orson looks shocked, surprised? Flustered? Then obviously forces himself to look sympathetic. “You must be so lonely, did she take the ch… Jyn with her?”

“Yes.”

“I’m so sorry. It’s hard to imagine you first without your reseach and now Lyra, not even the little one underfoot to keep you company.”

He is lonely, he misses a simpler time in his life.

“That’s precisely why I’m here, Orson. And I hope you’ll be open-minded about what I’m about to propose.”

Orson’s brows knit together at the word. “Propose?”

Galen gulps perhaps he shouldn’t have used a word with such strong connotations.

“Our lives...” Galen starts.

Orson blinked. “ _Our_ lives?” Galen has always considered them separately, _I practically threw myself at him when we were younger. Why now?_ Krennic thinks.

“We’ve known eachother since we were practically children,” Galen went on, “ I’m sorry it took me so long to see it. To see that...” his throat isn’t working.

Orson feels his head starting to spin. “Galen?”

“I’m certain you know,” Galen said. “I suppose you always have.”

Krennic realized that his mouth was hanging open and closed it. “Galen, are you actually propositioning me?” _I’ve waited so long for this. Too long..._

Galen smiles their eyes meet for the first time since Galen started this limping confession. “I know I’m asking a lot, after all you’ve already done for me and how I ignored you and with the way I feel about the war. But we don't need anyone else. Run away with me.”

For once Galen is rambling and Krennic was speechless. Instantly, the door to another future opens. It’s one that he’d given up on years ago. He sees Galen messy hair spread out across his pillow in the morning sunlight. He imagines kissing him before heading off to work, and coming home to the mess of his notes spread out on their floor, Galen among them studying a crystal with all the wonder of a child. Yet, just as quickly as the door opened it closed, slammed shut as much by long years of rejection as much as the fear he feels at beholding the possibility.

“Galen, you can’t be serious,” he says at last. “Clearly you don’t understand my position—”

“But I am serious,” Galen cuts in. “And I do understand your position. I just think you must be lonely too, I’ve taken you for granted Orson. Let me love you.” he adds, reaching out across the desk to touch Orson’s shoulder.

He moves away, and shudders with the pain of what he’s about to do. He never wanted Galen to get hurt.

 

But he doesn't want this. Not any more. If there is one thing Galen Erso has taught him it’s that a gentle hand gets you nowhere.

 

“No, Galen. We are not children anymore.”

 

“Orson.”Galen looks taken aback. Krennic pushes himself out of his chair and strides to the view port. He can’t bring himself to say this to Galen’s face.

 

“I’m flattered and I’m honored, but I’m afraid that my commitment to the Republic comes first and foremost, especially at this time, when the galaxy is divided against itself.”

“My work, as you’ll understand, because that’s surely what made you neglect your wife and loose your daughter, has been there for me. I’ve done everything I can to enable your happiness. Don’t ask me to leave mine.”

   Galen Hasn’t moved when Krennic turns around he is staring at his fists in his lap, utterly dejected.

   But Galen has come too far to waste what little courage he has left.

    “I want you still.” He says looking up. Krennic moves to perch himself on the corner of the desk, legs spread one of his knees against Galen’s thigh. He takes Galens jaw in hand.

    “Then I guess you’ll have to settle and just fuck me.”

 

It’s unexpected when Galen lunges at him and pins him against the desk. But nothing about this encounter has been ordinary. Asked to run away from his life’s work, currently pinned to his own desk, Galen’s lips and teeth at his own looking merely sate himself. This is not what he imagined it to be but he can work with it. He pulls away and Galen’s lips migrate to his neck,suckeling. Dissatisfied with the thin line of exposed skin Galens hands leave Orsons wrists to work at removing his uniform.

“You're so needy.”  Krennic says reaching down to undo Galens pants. He takes him in hand and Galen stifles a gasp into the breast of Krennic’s jacket. In that moment of surprise,  He is able to sit up Galen is still half draped across him, fingers clenching in the jacket as it slips off Orsons shoulders. He moves his hand over Galen’s cock at a tedious pace.  Galen seems to  remember himself again and takes to teasing at Krennic’s chest with his mouth. “That’s it.” Krennic picks up his pace “I’ve got you.” Galen’s hips jerk in tandem with the strokes. Before long he’s close and Krennic stops.

There is a whine when he breaks away to reach backwards into the drawer of his desk. He knows how he looks torso drawn taught with the stretch, back arched a little to give him extra reach. He’s on display.

He returns to upright position and Galen’s arms latch around him he doesn’t know where the scientist could have picked up half the obscenities being whispered into his ear. While flicking the cap to the lube open he draws one booted foot up the back of Galen’s thigh.

“Finish undressing me” he Commands, bringing his boot around to Galens front using it to firmly push the other man back. When Galen stutters and hesitates he wiggles the toe of his polished shoe, grinding the heel into the rosy flesh just above Galen’s hard cock. That gets him to comply. He grasps at the boot with both hands and pulls whilst sinking down to his knees. Galen  does the same for the other side and then moves to hook his thumbs in Krennic’s waistband. Krennic’s quick thinking kicks in and he places his legs over Galen’s shoulders using the leverage to graciously lift himself up, lending assistance to his own disrobement. Galen grips at both the trousers and the underclothes and yanks them off in one smooth motion.

Efficient.

After pouring the lube into his hands Krennic reaches down to tease at his own opening while stroking Galen’s cock with the other. “Do you want me?” Krennic whispers. “Need me?”

“Ah, Orson.” Galen gasps as the hand around his cock tightens. Krennic feels like he’s ready and pulls his fingers out. He takes Galen’s jaw in hand instead. “Tell me. You need me, you’ll do anything for me.” Orson spits it out like venom. It’s not so far from the truth.

“I would. I will.” Galen answers. Krennic sees the death star hanging over them like some smiling moon. Galen rocks his hips recklessly too undone to remain in control.

Krennic has pity, grips at Galen’s cock and draws him in.

Now all that’s left is for Galen to follow through.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“No, Galen. We are not children anymore.”

 

Galen looks taken aback,“Orson.” He pleads, searching his brain for possibilities, there is no one else, with his parents dead and Lyra gone, He doesn't feel grounded. His life has no direction. Krennic pushes himself out of his chair and strides to the view port Galen feels the urge to move as well, somthing pulling on his middle as though they are tethered. 

 

“I’m flattered and I’m honored, but I’m afraid that my commitment to the Republic comes first and foremost, especially at this time, when the galaxy is divided against itself.”Krennic’s words sound rotw, The war,it is always the war: The reason he has been shunned for his pacifists ideals.  Most of his friends, not that he has many, won’t even speak to him and there is no work for a pacifist in wartime, at least not in his field.

“My work,” Orson continues “as you’ll understand, because that’s surely what made you neglect your wife and loose your daughter, has been there for me. I’ve done everything I can to enable your happiness, Galen. Don’t ask me to leave mine.” There is a finality in his words.

Galen’s hands clench at the mention of his family. He knows that Orson can be cruel but to have that cruelty directed at himself is a shock. He wants to hit him, make him bleed, or better yet, throw him out of the window he’s oh so dramatically staring out of. But then there would be no one.  Galen stares at his own fists, how had he gotten to the point of fantasizing about murdering his best friend? 

He breathes deeply as Orson turns around, checking that he’s still there. What had Orson expected him to do, run? Cry maybe? No, his friend is always calculating, never without a clever scheme. He doesn’t expect Galen to go. They both know he’s too proud for that. He’ll sit here and stew quietly in his shame until Orson deigns to unravel his plan.  _ Or…  _ He could try to play this game, if he’s lucky he’ll end up with half of what he came for.

    “I want you still.” He says looking up. Krennic moves to perch himself on the corner of the desk, legs spread one of his knees against Galen’s thigh and takes Galens jaw in hand.

    “Then I guess you’ll have to settle and just fuck me.”  The word’s startle Galen but only momentarily. He’ll take that offer and whatever else Orson will give.

Galen lunges at him and pins him against the desk, not too tightly, he want’s Orson to know he means it but with the way their talk has gone, Galen also knows that Orson wants control. Being led along is something Galen will have to get used to again. The kiss is rough they are uncoordinated, each trying to dominate.  _ I’m not in control  _ Galen reminds himself as Orson pulls away. But he can’t stop, latching on to the sliver of Orson’s exposed throat, he fiddles with the uniform.

“You're so needy.”  Krennic says reaching down to undo Galens pants. Orson takes him in hand and Galen stifles a gasp into the breast of Orson’s jacket. He’s warm, and for a moment Galen basks in the comfort of just  being cared for.  He finally sees how to get the damn jacket off but He can’t pull it off all the way, not with one of Orson’s hands in his hair and the other jerking him off in quick steady strokes. 

 

In that moment of surprise,  He is able to sit up Galen is still half draped across him, fingers clenching in the jacket as it slips off Orsons shoulders. He moves his hand over Galen’s cock at a tedious pace.  Galen gives up on the jacket and decides to turn his attention back to pleasuring Orson, He takes one peaked nipple into his mouth. 

 

“That’s it.” Orson gasps pleased with Galen’s submission, he picks up his pace “I’ve got you.” Galen is slightly embarrassed but he can’t stop his hips from jerking in tandem with the strokes. Before long he’s close but Orson stops.

He whimpers.

Orson is reaching reach backwards into the drawer of his desk, for lube probably, a necessary delay. The body in front of Galen has never looked more erotic, Orson’s back is arched as if in climax  his face, nipples, stomach flushed all over the pair of black trousers wrapped around his waist fail to hide orson’s arousal. Galen enjoys the display.

Orson sits back up and Galen’s arms wraps his arms around him and whispers in his ear, Galen has been saving up for this, Lyra rarely enjoyed being called a slut in any language no matter how pretty it sounded, a stream of steady filth that he knows Orson will appreciate pours out of his mouth. He hears the cap to the lube flick open  and feels Orson draw one booted foot up the back of his thigh.

“Finish undressing me” Orson demands, bringing his boot around to Galens front using it to firmly push him back. Galen starts to protest  but then Orson wiggles the polished toe of his boot, grinding the heel into the rosy flesh just above Galen’s hard cock. It reminds him of friction needed elsewhere . He grasps at the boot with both hands and pulls whilst sinking down to his knees and does the same for the other side. 

He moves to hook his thumbs in Orson’s waistband. Galen grips at both the trousers and the underclothes and yanks them off in one smooth motion, desperate to expedite their coupling. He watches orson Pour the lube out into his hands. One goes to Galen’s cock the other teases at Orson’s pink opening. 

“Do you want me?” Orson whispers. “Need me?”

“Orson” Galen gasps as the hand around his cock tightens. He wishes Orson would stop teasing him, but it’s only fair. He takes Galen’s jaw roughly in hand when he doesn’t get an answer. “Tell me. You need me, you’ll do anything for me.” Orson spits it out like venom. It’s not so far from the truth. Galen doesn’t hesitate this time, he’s spent his life in hesitation, in waiting, refusing to act. He needs to let go of his role of bystander and observer. His life is an experiment he’ll only run once.

“I would. I will.” Galen answers. He’s so close to that sacred vow. Galen rocks his hips recklessly too undone to remain in control. Satisfied with the answer, Orson’s hand returns to Galen’s cock to help line him up. He relishes the heat of him as he pushes in. 

The panting mess of them stills as Galen bottoms out. They just cling to each other for a moment, enjoying how they fit together, the rightness of it, the satisfaction of finally discovering a close enough embrace. Their collective breath is too loud for the silent room. There is a solemness in finally partaking of an experience long desired, a gentleness with which the first sparks must be handled, a practiced hand needed to fan them too flame. They have none of the above.

The warmth alone is good but Orson soon shifts his hips impatiently, prompting Galen to draw back out before suddenly slamming back in. The sound of Orson’s sweat slick skin shifting against the smooth desk is obscene. His legs pull at Galen to direct their rhythm. 

How many times had Krennic fantasized about this moment? Wished he had been laid out upon Galen’s work space, a tool to be used. But Galen had proven himself inept, never noticing, never acting, until now.  He thinks of having Galen always between his thighs or at his side, handy. Where Galen had stagnated he had grown, who better than he to raise Galen to greatness? Galen would thank him later for what he is planning to do. 

The pace quickens as Galen races to the edge. His control is lacking, another thing that must be honed. So far Krennic has been mostly absent,  a moan here and there are all that Galen needs for encouragement. Krennic wonders what he thinks of with his eyes screwed shut, face twisted with pleasure.


End file.
